A black pair of shoes costs $$40$, which is $8$ times as much as a gold hat costs. How much does the gold hat cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the gold hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 8$ $$40 \div 8 = $5$ A gold hat costs $$5$.